Happy Ever After?
by Emmster50
Summary: Allie, Nathan, & Zac are off to college. Everything starts to settle down until a new person comes into the picture. Will Allie, Nathan, & Zac ever get their happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is the sequel to my story No Happy Ending. This is called ****Happy Ever After?**** It is about when Allie & Nathan go to college.**

**Allie's POV**

I was still in shock when we were halfway to Yale.

_Can't believe it. Can't believe it. What am I going to do?_

About 3 hours ago, Zac had told us that he was going to Yale as well.

I love Zac & I love Nathan, but I thought that I could get away from all the Zac drama when I went to college.

I guess I was wrong.

Nathan & Zac are going to kill each other.

At least I don't have any classes with him.

We had stopped at a rest stop when I heard Nathan on his phone as I came back from the bathroom.

"Yes, Mom. We're almost there. No I haven't told her yet. Why would I? I know that it's eating me alive, but I can't tell her. Mom, I have to go. I love you too. Bye." Nate said into the phone.

"Hey. Who were you talking to?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Just my mom. She wanted to see how we were doing that's all." He said, brushing his nose against mine, making me giggle.

"Ok… Want to get going?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to use those touch screen ordering things and get something." He said.

"I am pretty hungry." I said, letting my hands fall.

We went to the Sheetz ordering thins & got two hot dogs with cheesy fries.

Then, we each got a milkshake.

We sat outside & ate.

The whole time we were joking and laughing, I couldn't get over the feeling that Nathan was keeping something from me.

**Nathan's POV**

_What should I do? Does Allie suspect anything? I'll have to tell her sooner or later. She can't know that I purposely switched Zac's schedule so that we wouldn't have to see him…_

**Allie's POV**

We finished our food & were on the road again.

I had fallen asleep & when we arrived, I woke up to see the glowing of lanterns around the campus.

It was seven when we pulled up to my dorm.

It was a red brick building that had a New England feel to it. The steps in the front had two glass doors and I could make out a snack bar/lounge area inside.

Nate & I lugged my stuff up the steps to the lobby/lounge area.

"Ok. I'm in room 231." I said reading off my paper, "It's this way."

I pointed down the hall toward my room. We struggled but finally made it.

When I opened the door to room 231, I saw it. My dream dorm.

Blue walls, tan boho furniture. The room had two beds, one already with a boho cover.

Some of my stuff was already in the room, like my beanbag, bed sheets, blankets, and other stuff.

"It looks like you got here first." Nate said, "Wonder who your roommate is."

I dropped my bags and ran around the room, opening doors to the closets and the bathroom.

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed, "This is amazing! Did you get this?"

"Maybe." Nate said with a sexy smirk on his face.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

Our lips were about to meet when I heard a knock and someone came in.

I quickly pulled away from Nate and took in the person who had walked in on us.

The girl standing in front of me was about 5'4, with strawberry blonde hair and was stick thin.

"Hi. I'm Lindsey. Lindsey Nua." She said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"Hi. I'm Allie. Allie Manson." I said, extending my hand.

Lindsey just stared at my hand, chewing her gum loudly and obnoxiously.

My hand dropped as I said, "Well, its nice to meet you. I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

"Yeah. Totally. And who's this delightful piece of eye candy?"

"Oh that's Nathan." I claimed, feeling smug that I had a guy who Lindsey claimed was hot, "My boyfriend."

The last sentence came out with some attitude.

"Oh. I like you Allie Manson. I think we are going to be great friends." Lindsey said.

"So, do you want to put away clothes or rearrange the room or something?" I asked.

"I think we should show this school whose boss. We should strut around campus like we own the place, all the guys fawning over us and all that." She whispered so Nathan couldn't hear, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Let's do it." I said, not knowing what to do.

I'm not the most confident person, but I think maybe deep down inside, a confident girl is just waiting.

"I'm going to the snack bar. You guys want anything?" Nathan said, trying to figure out what we were whispering about.

"No we're good." Lindsey answered.

Nate left, the door barely making a sound as he left.

"Now, we plan our big show." Lindsey said.

_I could feel the confident girl escaping me already._

**A/N: Review! Ideas! If I should improve anything, tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I need lots of support for this story to happen. Thanks!**

**Allie's POV**

Lindsey and I rummaged through our stuff until we found the best outfits.

Me in a strapless orange DKNY micromini dress and ballet flats; Lindsey in a pale blue Victoria Beckham mini dress with Stella McCartney pumps.

We headed out onto the quad outside our dorm to see if any cute guys were walking by.

Not many boys wondered over here so we went to the giant quad in the middle of campus.

Tons of guys and gals walked in numerous directions around campus. I shivered in my strapless dress as a cool breeze blew by.

Lindsey set her portable iPod player on the ground and turned on the music.

It was the best modeling music we could find.

We started posing and dancing around.

Guys were staring and drooling at the two gorgeous girls dancing around in fancy dresses.

Everyone was taking pictures with their phones and I wouldn't be surprised if these pics ended up on facebook or myspace.

Boys were crowding around me & Lindsey, begging us for our numbers.

"Sorry I can't-" I started to tell them I had a boyfriend, when Lindsey cut me off, "She's sorry that she's single!"

Lindsey quickly punched both of our numbers into all the hot guys' phones and we headed back to our dorm to stage our next public appearance.

"Why did you tell those guys I was single?" I asked Lindsey.

"Because. You'll get attention and you'll never call them anyway so who cares."

"I guess your right." I said, "So what are you majoring in?"

"Fashion merchandising. You?" Lindsey said.

"Medicine or Merchandising or business." I explained, "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, Allie Manson, you are officially my new best friend." Lindsey said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Come one. Let's get changed and head over to get some coffee or something." I suggested.

"Totally."

We were on the quad again in 10 minutes flat.

We strutted past the guys still crowded around the area we were modeling at 15 minutes ago.

They fawned as we walked by and followed behind us as we walked to the snack bar.

We were in line at the snack bar when Nate came over.

"Hi girls. Having fun?" he asked.

"Totally. Can you grab us a table over there?" Lindsey said, indicating a table in the back, far away from the bar.

Nate left to go to the table while we waited in the long line.

"Nate's kinda clingy, you know. You shouldn't always be with him." Lindsey commented when Nate was far enough away not to hear.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't want to be a sweatpants couple do you?" Lindsey said.

Sweatpants couples were couples that spent all there time together and watched movies & ate lots of stuff and all they could wear was sweatpants.

"I definitely don't want to end up one of those." I said, "I guess you're right. Back in Ohio, where we lived, I would spend all of my time with him. I started to forget my girls now that I think about it."

"Well, now that you're here, we can make sure you get all our times with your girls." Lindsey said, winking with that smirk on her face.

**A/N: REVIEW! Tell your friends plz! I really need the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Plz review! I NEED ppl to read this. So far I only have one review & I need a few to continue this story!**

**Allie's POV**

We ate and drank coffee with Nate and then headed back to our dorm. Nate followed us because he was helping us unpack our stuff.

We were about half way done when Lindsey said, "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said, getting up to leave, winking at me.

"I have to go to." I said, winking back, and going with her.

"What is it?" I asked Lindsey.

"Well, it was getting kinda awkward when Nathan kept staring at you. You need to tell him to back off a little. It makes other people feel awkward."

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's just that we REALLY like each other." I said, looking at my bare feet.

"You know, that true love stuff is BOR ING. You guys should keep it cool so you can still flirt with other guys." Lindsey said, "Cuz a guy gets boring after a while."

"Yeah I guess..." I said.

"Okay. Just not let him look at you a lot. Just look away like you don't care about his stare or you haven't noticed it." Lindsey said.

"Got it." I pushed open the heavy wooden door.

We found Nate organizing books on my bookshelf when we walked in.

He was squatted down, putting the books in alphabetical order.

I could see Lindsey was checking out Nate's butt when I walked over to the closet.

"Linds, can you help me carry that heavy box?" I asked, beckoning her toward a large box in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, sure."

We struggled with the box until I lost my grasp when I found Nathan's gaze on me. I stared back, and I couldn't think of anything that was better than this.

"Allie! Help please!" Lindsey said, struggling with the box.

"Sorry. Sorry." I said, grabbing the box and helping haul it to the closet.

We unpacked it and put everything in its proper place.

Every so often, Nate & I would find ourselves staring into each others eyes.

"Earth to Allie." Lindsey would say.

We ended up staring at each other 10 times in 20minutes.

"Nate, we are really tired so you should probably go." Lindsey said.

"Oh… Okay." Nate said, not convinced we were tired."

I fake yawned, but Nate still didn't seemed convinced.

"Night." He said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Now we can actually get some work done." Lindsey said.

"Yep." I said happily, even though inside I felt guilty about lying to Nathan.

We finished unpacking stuff at 8:30 and we turned in because we had our first classes tomorrow.

I went to bed guilty that night…

**A/N: Review & give me ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not sure what Im gonna do with this story yet so just read, relax, & enjoy!**

**Allie's POV**

I went to my first class at 8:30. It was a market managing class. Late last night, I realized what I wanted to pursue. I wanted to become a head of a major corporation.

Our teacher was an old CEO of a major company from Washington or something.

Typing notes during his lecture, I was the only person to ask a question. HE said that no one had ever asked him a question like that so I felt proud.

After that class, I went to all of the required classes. I was done by 2 & I grabbed a bite to eat.

I ran into Zac a local pizza place.

"Alls!" He yelled across the restaurant, running toward me.

He pulled me into a gigantic hug. "How have you been?" he continued, "How's ummmm Nathan?"

"We're both good. How are you? How were you're classes?"

"Good. I had a marketing management class at 9:15 and some of my required classes in a half hour." He explained.

"You're going into business too?" I said.

"Yeah."

"That is sooooo cool." I said, "I was thinking about running a major fashion company or something."

We talked for a couple of minutes, eating pizza fast because Zac had to go class.

After he left, I explored the little town outside campus.

I went to a vintage store and bought a couple tops. Then, I caught a cab back to campus because it had started to pore.

I ran into Nate at the library when I was doing homework.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back into his ear, "Let me grab a book and I'll be right back."

I walked over to where my bag was perched and grabbed my college calc book out.

I ran up behind Nate, who was studying my assignment.

"If you help me, I'll give you a foot rub." I whispered in his ear, sensing he liked my warm breath going into his ear.

"I'm up for that." He said, scooting over on the chair for me to sit.

We finished my work and his work in an hour and a half.

We headed to his dorm, which he shared with a guy named Matt. Matt wasn't in the dorm when we came in.

We ordered a pizza and while we waited, I gave Nate the foot rub I promised him.

We chatted about Nate's professors and law classes. The law classes were to help him when he started law school after college.

I was reaching for a Sunkist out of the mini fridge, when I heard someone coming in.

"Hey Matt." I heard Nate say.

"Hi. Who's this?" I heard Matt say.

"This is-" Nate started to say, but I jumped up & cut him off.

"I'm Allie Manson." I said, extending my hand.

"Hey. I'm Matt. Are you two, um, ya know, dating?"

"Yeah." Nate said, staring at the ground.

"Wow, Nate! You got a seriously hot chick here!" Matt said, holding up his hand for Nate to high-five it.

Nate gave him the high-five and I chuckled as Nate gave me annoyed look.

"I have to head back to my dorm, so I'll see you tomorrow or whenever?" I said, getting my stuff and walking toward the door.

"Yeah. I'll text or call you." Nate said, "But you forgot something."

"Yes, yes I did." I said, going back and grabbing my coat.

"I meant my goodbye kiss." He said.

"I know. I was just playing with you." I went up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Oh, and Matt doesn't get a goodbye kiss?" Matt said, jokingly.

"Yes he does." I said, going up and giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm never washing this cheek again." Matt said, again joking.

"Haha, very funny. See you guys around." I said, spinning around and walking out of the room, feeling hot and confident.

_I'm a hot chick…_

**Lindsey's POV**

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

"Hey twin sista!" I heard my twin brother say.

"Hi. I need to talk to you in like 10 minutes. Meet me out back of my dorm." I said.

"Can I ask what this is about?" He said.

"Not yet."

"No, Nate. Yes, its over there."

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"My roommate Nate." He said.

"Oh cool." I said

My plan was perfectly in place.

"Ok, see you in 10." I said, "Kisses!"

I hung up and stared at my homework.

Uggghhh, calc.

I had two problems left when it was 3 minutes til I was meeting with my bro.

I grabbed my coat, Allie asleep in her bed.

I quietly closed the door behind me and padded down the carpeted hallway.

I could make out his shape in the shadows of the building.

"Hey twin brother!" I said, almost whispering.

"What's up? What do you want to talk about?" he said.

"First, the sky and second, I have a plan." I said.

I went on to tell him about how we would breakup Allie & Nate by telling them to flirt with other people, until they both crack & breakup. Then, I would slide in & take Nate, while bro would get Allie. It was perfect. We were both roommates with one of them.

"So if I do this, I get Allie and?" he asked.

"And I'll buy you a new phone." I said.

"Ok I'm in." he said.

"I'll text you your instructions tomorrow and by all means, make sure Nate doesn't see the messages and remember, always remind him of sweatpants couples." I said.

"What's a sweatpants couple?" he asked.

I briefly explained it and he understood.

"Bye Linds." He said.

"Bye Matt." I said, running through the grass to the front of the building.

I slipped in minutes before curfew and finished my calc homework.

_This plan was going to work._

**A/N: OMG! Matt is Lindsey's twin! Review to find out what will happen next. Ideas plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! Thanks for all of you reviews! Tell your friends about my story! Review!**

**Matt's POV**

_What should I do? I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. I miss her so much…_

I had just got a text from Linds with the instructions. I was to take Nate to a club and convince him to flirt with other girls. Lindsey would be doing the same with Allie another day. Lindsey would be taking pictures of Nate at the club with other girls and such.

I also had to remind Nate to not hang out with as Allie as much. They were always with each other.

It's a month after college started and Linds & I had already worked out the kinks in our plan.

Allie & Nate had backed off each other a teeny tiny bit, but it wasn't enough to notice a change.

Nate did find out about the dancing on the lawn though.

I remember it perfectly…

***Flashback***

Nate stormed into our dorm, slamming the door behind him.

His teeth were clenched tight, his hands in fists.

"Whoa. What happened dude?" I asked.

"Allie. Lindsey. Danced on quad. On the day we got here. No one told me! It's been three freakin weeks & NO ONE told me!" He yelled.

"Dude, I thought you knew. Actually, I thought you were there." I said.

"No. I wasn't. I can't believe no one told me what my girlfriend was doing! Practically every good looking guy on campus has her number." He said, "They always send her steamy messages and that makes me sick to my stomach. Allie always replies too! It's only because Lindsey always tells her to send something back. Allie claims that she is just messing around with those guys but I don't think so. How would you feel if the girl you love was sending steamy texts to other guys? I feel like I'm not good enough for her anymore. Like I'm a broken toy. Have you ever had you heart broken?"

"Yeah I have man." I said, tears starting to come out.

I told him about my high school girlfriend Charissa, who was killed by a drunk driver. I had lived but she didn't. Every day I think of her. She was the love of my life. We were going to go to college together and get married when we were 21.

Nate hugged me while I cried. I felt better talking to someone about Charissa. I told him that he should just give Allie some space and if it does get worse, then he can feel broken.

"It's all a game when it comes to girls." I explained.

"Yeah that's true. Sorry I blew up like that." He said.

"It's ok." I said, "Now, we should probably work on our homework."

***Back to Present***

I stared at the text as Nate got ready to go to the club.

Guilt washed through me. We walked to my car and drove to The Zone.

It was a club in town that was for teens.

We pulled up & parked.

I could make out Lindsey, hiding in a dark corner, beckoning me over.

"Hey, I have to go talk to someone. I'll catch up with you later. Go grab us some drinks. I'll have a coke." I said

"Kay."

I walked casually over to where Lindsey was.

"Are you ready?" She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"Good. Just dance and chat with some people for a little until I text you. I'm having a friend start a game of Spin the Bottle & some of her hot friends will be playing. You will pressure Nate into playing. You'll have to play too. Can you handle it?" she said.

"Yeah." I answered, trying not to sound wimpy. I hoped I could handle it. I was still pretty shaken by Charissa's death, so I put up the macho act to cover it up.

"Ok. I'll text you in like a half hour. I'll be walking around, snapping pics of you guys. Bye, kisses!" She said, running off to dance with some girlfriends.

The next half hour was fun. Nate & I swapped numbers with a few pretty hot chicks.

I was surprised that Nate could actually flirt. I thought he would hold back because of Allie, but he didn't.

When I got the text from Linds, I pulled Nate over to where the Spin the Bottle game was starting.

"Hello ladies. Can we join?" I asked them.

"Sure." One of them said.

"Spin the Bottle over here!" I yelled to get some more guys to come over & play.

A few jocks came over and joined.

We started. It landed on me twice and I had to kiss some pretty hot girls.

Don't get me wrong, it was great, but inside, I was crying for Charissa.

It landed on Nate about 6 times. He tried to just give the girl a quick kiss, but all of them would just start making out with him, until they pulled away.

Lindsey circled around snapping pics & taking vids of the game when no one was looking, her flash barely noticeable.

I glanced at Nate during the game to see his hair messed up, lipstick marks on his faces, and he looked drunk. Then I noticed all the Cokes in front of him.

_Man, he looks really bad._

"Hey man, want to go?" I asked, getting up.

"Sure." Nate said, drunkenly.

We got up & I was almost at the door when I realized that Nate was on the dance floor.

He must have thought that I meant leave the game, not the club.

He was now dancing with some model and I could see them kissing.

Nate didn't know what he was doing, because of all the pop he drank.

Lindsey was still taking pics & I felt sick to my stomach.

_What have I done?_

**A/N: Review to find out what happens next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thx for all the Reviews!**

**Matt's POV**

It's been a month since the club incident. Allie & Nate barely talked anymore, flirt with other people, but still aren't broken up yet. Allie hasn't seen the pics from the club yet though.

Those are only if they don't break up soon.

Sure, they still talk on the phone sometimes, but that's about it.

Nate has been going to a lot of parties lately, but he still gets his school work done.

It's weird, he gets invited to all these parties but I don't. Maybe because of what happened at The Zone.

**Allie's POV**

I was in a Marc Jacob's mini skirt with a DKNY silver tank on top. I grabbed a pair of gladiators and quickly slipped them on. I was late for a "party". I was actually going to meet with Nathan.

I never got to see him because of what Lindsey told me to do.

I never like ignored him. I would just lie & say that I was busy, when I really wasn't or when I went to hang out with Lindsey & some other people, I claimed I had tons of homework.

I would meet Nate after curfew for midnight strolls and candlelit dinners.

He thought I never had time to be with him so I met with him night.

I really spent this time with him at night so Linds wouldn't know.

I ran out onto the quad and saw him.

I ran up and hugged him, his chest so warm that I just wanted to just cuddle up to him.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." He said, his voice sounding completely different.

I pulled away from him and studied his face. I looked at his jaw line first.

It looked different than the line I sometimes kissed. Then his dimple was missing. The jaw and cheek looked very familiar. I worked my eyes up to his nose. It was wrong also.

Then it hit me.

This wasn't Nate.

It was… ZAC!

"ZAC!" I said, hugging him closer.

I pulled away to look at his face.

Then I studied his clothes. He was wearing a tux.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nate sent me. He said he was very sorry that he couldn't make it. He said something came up."

"Ohhh…"

_Nate was blowing me off? Not once has he ever done that._

"Why are you wearing a tux?" I asked.

"I wanted to dress up for you." He said.

"Oh, haha. That's so adorably sweet Zac!" I said, hugging him again.

"Thanks." He said.

I could tell he was blushing.

"I also brought you this." He said, handing me a slip of paper with a web address on it.

"Oh, what is it?" I said.

"It's just something that I thought you might want to see. That's all." He said.

"Oh, ok." I said, "Thanks soooo much for coming to see me. I haven't seen you in forever and I'm not complete without you."

I kissed him on the cheek and ran back to my dorm.

**Lindsey's POV**

I can't believe Matt backed out of the plan. He said he was guilty about it or something. I had to recruit someone else close to our main targets.

I was rifling through Allie's diary when I found a guy named Zac that was in love with her. His dorm number and dorm number were on a piece of paper folded inside.

I called Zac telling him about how, if he followed what I said, he would get Allie.

Stupidly, he gave in & was now delivering a message to Allie. I already know about her & Nate's secret meetings.

Right now, Nate was actually at the library studying. He had left his phone in his dorm & earlier, I was talking to Matt about the plan when I heard Nate's phone buzz.

I read the message from Allie about meeting and I texted back saying "Sure see u in an hour."

Matt was fed up with my plan, I guess. He said that he was not about to break two people's hearts for personal gain.

He kicked me out of his room and I went back to my dorm to find a replacement for Matt.

Now, Zac should be calling me any second.

My phone buzz & I answered, "Hey. Did the plan work?"

"Yeah. She has the web address and should be back any minute." Zac said.

"Ok." I said, just as Allie walked in, "Gotta go."

"Bye." He said, "Text me if you need more help."

I closed my phone and sat on the bed.

"Hey, how was the party?" I asked.

"I decided not to go cuz I'm not feeling to good." She said, grabbing her thin laptop and opening it up.

She typed in the address on the piece of paper and hit enter.

I heard the click & I saw her face.

It was a mixture of disgust, anger, and sadness.

She was in tears in seconds.

**Allie's POV**

I saw the pictures.

They were saddening to look at.

They were pictures of Nate at a club, kissing other girls.

Hot girls!

He looked like he was enjoying it.

I scanned the page and saw that the pics also included Matt.

Matt was there.

I can't believe this.

Nate did this to me.

Glancing at the web album, I checked who's album it was and it said anonymous.

"Oh my God!" Lindsey said, "Alls, I'm sooooo sorry! I can't believe he did this!"

I turned around to hug Linds.

I cried and hugged her. I had her call Zac for me & to have him come over.

Zac was there in 5 minutes tops.

"Why did you give this to me?" I asked him, still sniffling.

"People were talking about it and I asked if I could have the address. I knew that you deserved to know what Nathan did." He explained, "Alls, I'm soooo sorry!"

He & Lindsey hugged me all night, until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Review! Plz tell me what you think & give ideas!**


	7. Falling

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support! Ideas & Reviews please!

**Allie's POV**

A week later, I was walking across the quad when Nate came running up to me.

"Alls! Please talk to me. Let me explain." He said, grasping my hand.

"Those pictures explained enough! Nathan, we are through! I thought it was meant to be but it wasn't. I will always love you. I would wait for you forever, but now, I don't know anymore. Goodbye, Nathaniel." I said, tears coming on as I ran to class.

I had already told Nate we were over, over & over again.

The entire week I had avoided him, & when he did try to approach me, my girlfriends would tell him off.

My shoes were killing me & it was starting to rain.

_Crap, my makeup._

I ran as fast as I could, but I slipped and fell.

I was on the sidewalk and there were holes in my new skinny jeans.

Deep red trickles of blood ran from my legs.

I tried to get up, but it was no use.

I pulled my knees to my chest, squealing slightly at the pain.

I just sat on the ground & cried.

I touched me face and saw my makeup on my fingers.

Alone in the rain, I had no hope that someone would help me.

A few people in their trench coats scurried across the quad, not noticing the bleeding girl on the sidewalk.

I reached for my bag and tried to call Lindsey. No answer. Zac. No answer. Matt. No answer. Cristy. No answer. Everyone else. No answer.

All of my friends were in class. I put my phone back in my bag and hugged the bag to my chest.

The blood had left stains on my jeans and blood was still gushing.

I didn't even try to put pressure on the gashes.

_It doesn't matter. My life sucks already. Who cares if it gets worse?_

I guess there was someone who cared if it got worse.

As I sat there, I saw a hooded figure in the distance.

It was a tall boy in a hoodie. He seemed to have seen me and was walking in my direction.

When he was in front of me, his curly hair sticking out of the hood, he knelt down.

"Let's get you cleaned up, ok?" He said.

"Ok, but I don't think I can walk." I said, sniffling.

"Here, put this on. It's freezing." He said, taking off his hoodie & carefully putting it on me, "I'll carry you."

I held out my arms for him to pick me up.

He cradled me in his arms, the warmth of his body hot against my arms.

I had missed this warmth.

He carried me across the quad to his dorm. He laid me down on his bed and grabbed a first aid kit from underneath.

As he was getting various antibiotics out of the kit, I said, "Nate, thank you."

He looked up & looked into my eyes. I knew that he did truly love me.

"You were right. You would wait for me forever, but not now. Not after what I did & I truly am sorry. I was set up. Matt told me. He had teamed up with Lindsey, who is his twin, & caused me to do all those things in the pictures. Lindsey had slipped something in my Coke & had caused me to do reckless things. I also played spin the bottle, willingly, & I deeply regret it. Please forgive me."

"I do forgive you." I said, leaning in toward him.

He leaned in and we kissed.

A long kiss.

I felt his warmth again, even through his cold, wet shirt.

As I pulled away to look at him, I tried to pull him into a big hug.

"Wait, just a sec." He said, pulling his shirt off to reveal his 6-pack.

He went to grab another shirt when I stopped him.

"Just leave it. I like cuddling up to your chest." I said, nuzzling my head into him.

We kissed again and I giggled.

He cleaned my cuts and washed off my makeup.

I changed into some of his clothes because mine were all wet.

With tons of bandages covering my legs, I pulled my knees into my chest and sipped tea with Nate.

We were together again.

I didn't have to listen to love songs over & over again until I cried myself to sleep.

I would never have to listen to Seven Things by Miley Cyrus again.

Maybe my life didn't suck.

I had my Nathaniel.

As I am thinking all of this, I cuddled up to Nate's bare chest, stroking his abs.

He radiated warmth & comfort, which was all I needed during this perfect moment.

**A/N: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I need more people to read this so tell your friends. Please review & give ideas!**

**Allie's POV**

Everything went back to normal; Going to classes, doing homework, Nate & I together again, Zac admiring me from afar, hanging with Lindsey.

I knew what Lindsey had done, but I acted as I didn't know about it. I was waiting until the perfect moment to unleash the drama.

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I decided today that I would "unleash the drama".

I walked into my dorm to find that Lindsey's stuff was gone & her bed was perfectly made.

I noticed a small note card on lying on Lindsey's bed.

I walked over & sat down, picking up the note.

It read:

Alls, cant explain right now

Got in troubl

'rents made me transfer

Call this # (567)-676-6869

I pulled out my cell & quickly dialed the number.

"Alls!" It was Lindsey.

"Linds! What happened? Why did I have to call this number?" I asked.

She went on to tell me that she got busted drinking some beer at a party and her parents were ticked. Her parents could have easily gotten her out of the expulsion but they wanted her to transfer as a punishment. The number I called was her secret cell phone that her parents didn't know about. She was on her way to some rural area where she would learn her lesson or something. She was in a limo all alone.

"Hey Alls, I have to go. I'm here & I can't be seen with a cell phone. Bye! Txt me!" She said, quickly hanging up.

Later that day, while I was studying with Nate, I thought about Zac. All the times I had hurt him; All the times he had hurt me. I miss him, I love him, I need him.

I got up & Nate said, "What's wrong?" He always could tell when something was bothering me. He got up and grasped my arm. A worried look had formed on his face.

"Please tell me, Al." He said, sitting us down on his bed. I looked down at my hands.

"Please." He said. I looked up into his hazel eyes and I almost melted. "Zac." I said.

It only took one little three letter word for Nate to understand. "Go." Nate said.

I looked at him, my eyes asking if he was ok with it.

"It's fine. Go."

I bolted out the door, sprinting to Zac dorm room at the end of the long hallway.

I was out of breath when I knocked on his door.

The door opened & I saw Zac.

"Zac!" I said, giving him a giant hug, almost causing him to fall over.

"Wow Alls. I didn't expect you to be so happy to see me." He said, still chuckling.

I pulled away & looked into his eyes. "I just really missed you. I just, well, I just needed you badly." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me into him.

We sat down & watched TV & talked. We ordered a pizza and ate. I held his hand as we watched a movie.

I turned his hand over to stroke his palm. What I saw horrified me. Cuts. Cuts lining his wrist. I could see two that were fresh while there were about 4 scars.

Disgust & concern came over me. I just stared.

Zac had noticed. He quickly pulled his hand away and covered it up with his sleeve.

I knew why he had done this to himself. Me. The one who had abandoned him. The one he loved with all his heart.

I couldn't take it. I got up, tears coming on, & ran. Zac called my name behind me. I could hear him running after me.

I felt strong hands pulling me back and I fell backwards. I found myself struggling in Zac's arms, him trying to calm me down. "Zac! Let go!" I screamed.

Guys were starting to come out of their dorms to see why a girl was screaming in the hall. When Zac saw them, he let go, & said, "Nothing to see here."

I ran back to my room, plunging my face into my pillow. I cried like I had never cried before.

I just couldn't take this anymore. All this drama. All of the times my & other people's hearts had been broken. I needed to get out of here.

I grabbed my phone, still stifling sobs, & hit my mom's speed dial.

"Mom, I need a favor."

**A/N: What does Allie need from her mom? Review to find out! & Please giv ideas & tell your friends about this story!**


	9. Spreading My Wings

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I don't expect it to be that good, but please review!**

**Allie's POV**

"Ok, Mom. So I'm leaving Friday? Ok, thanks! Love you! Bye!" I said, closing my phone.

I dialed Lindsey's secret cell number, to tell her my new, but when I called, it went straight to voicemail.

_They must have taken her phone._

I texted Nathan, telling him to meet me in 10 minutes at the gazebo by the library.

He texted ok & I finished my homework. I finished just in time. I had 4 minutes to get to the gazebo.

I was there in 2 minutes. Snow was already starting to fall & it was October! I was shivering, but it didn't bother me. I was about to do something I may regret for the rest of my life.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Nate standing at the other side of the gazebo.

He walked up to me. I quickly studied him. He was wearing a pale blue button up and jeans. A jacket on top.

"Hey." I said, almost whispering. I shivered a couple times and Nate noticed.

"Here take my coat. You must be freezing." Nathan said, taking his coat off & draping it over my shoulders.

He pushed a strand of my brown hair out of my eyes.

I looked into his hazel eyes, myself almost giving into their warmth. But I knew I couldn't; I had to do this.

"Thanks." I said, seeing my breath.

"I just want you to know that I love you." He said. I almost melted. I held myself together.

"Don't say that Nathan." I said, tears almost coming on.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He said anxiously.

"It's just that…" I said. "What? Just tell me Allie." He said, grasping my hand, concern flooding his face.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I'm…I'm…" I said, forcing myself to say it, "I'm breaking up with you."

As he looked down, I could see he was trying to hold the tears back.

He looked up, biting his lip, eyes puffy, "Why?"

"It's just that I can't do this anymore. The jealousy. The heartbreak. The damage this relationship has caused. The damage that has been caused on this relationship. It's all because of us. We were meant to be & maybe we weren't. I just can't do this anymore. My life has been turned around too many times because of this. I'm sorry." I said, crying as I said that last sentence, "I will always love you."

"I will always love you. Can you please give me another chance?" He pleaded.

"No I can't. Nathan, I'm leaving. For good." I said, "I'm sorry. Goodbye. I love you."

I kissed him on the cheek and ran down the sidewalk.

I cried and cried. I looked back at the gazebo to see Nate watching me go. His eyes were puffy and I could see him crying.

Guilt & relief mixed inside my body. I stopped and said to myself, "What have I done? Did I make the right choice?"

I wasn't sure. I walked slowly the rest of the way and went straight to sleep when I got back to my dorm.

I woke up the next morning to hear birds chirping. I looked out my window to see no snow and dew sprinkled lightly on the green grass.

It was still chilly as I walked to my classes. Auburn, yellow, and red leaves fell gracefully to the ground.

It was the perfect moment. I pulled out my Polaroid & took a picture of the nearest tree, the sun hitting it at the most perfect place, leaves falling to the ground, others floating in the breeze.

I waited for it to print, and then looked at it. It was perfect. Then I knew. I wanted to be a photographer.

I just stood and stared at the picture. People breezed by me, but the moment seemed so frozen. The perfect picture in front of my eyes. Actually everyone's eyes, but they didn't appreciate it. Only I. Then I realized, life can never be great if you don't appreciate all it has to offer. That is now my life mission. To make other's see what life has to offer through photography.

I walked slowly to class, slipping in seconds before the teacher. I took a seat and opened my laptop.

I stood in front of the Joseph Moore Dorm. I took a breath and walked through the heavy wooden doors. I walked to the end of the hall to room 321. I knocked and a guy I didn't recognized answered the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi. Is Zac here?" I said.

"He's on his way back from the library right now, so he should be back any minute. Oh, I'm Dan." He said, holding his hand out, "And you must be Allie."

"Yeah," I said, shaking his hand, "How did you-"

"Lucky guess. Zac's talked about you before and I've seen pics of you." Dan said.

"Oh ok." I said.

"Well, I have to go to cross-country practice. You can wait here until Zac gets back." Dan said, grabbing a sweatshirt off his bed.

"Ok." I said, as Dan slipped his sweatshirt on.

He walked out of the room and I walked in.

I sat down on Zac's bed and then searched for anything sharp.

All I found was a pair of scissors, a razor, & pocket knife.

I threw them in my hobo bag and sat back down on the bed.

This way, it makes it harder for him to hurt himself after I'm gone.

Zac walked in, surprised by me sitting on his bed.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi." I said.

Hi face lit up a little when he said, "So what's up?"

"Nothing really. Oh, if you're wondering how I got in here, Dan let me in." I said.

"Oh ok. So why are you here, stalker?" He said, smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, pushing his arm, "I need to tell you something."

I must have said it in the wrong tone. "Allie! You're pregnant?" He said, his face getting red.

"NO NO NO! I'm not pregnant, Zac!" I said, "Why would think that?"

"I'm just messing." He said, laughing at how mad I had gotten, "Ok, so what do you need to tell me?"

I braced myself for his reaction. "I'm leaving, Zac. For awhile, at least."

All he could say was, "Wow. Wow. Oh my God."

After about two minutes of saying wow over and over, he said, "Why?"

"I need to get away from everyone. My life has been crazy because of all this drama. I just need to leave. That's what my heart is telling me to do. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you, but it's for the best." I said, grasping his hand as I said this.

"I just… I didn't see this coming. I should have. Wow, I'm going to miss you like crazy." He said.

"I'm going to miss you too. But you have to promise me one thing." I said.

"Ok."

"You aren't going to be sad over me anymore & you will not, under any circumstances, cut yourself again." I said seriously.

"Ok I promise. I really don't know why I did in the first place. I was just so sad about you, but now that I get to see you go off and be happy, I'm happy." He said.

"I'm glad you're ok with this." I said, stroking his hand.

"So how does Nate feel about this?" He said.

"I, well, broke up with him last night. I just didn't need the drama. I just need to be on my own for awhile." I said.

"I understand what you're saying. Well, I'm happy for you, Alls. You're finally spreading your wings." He said, hugging me.

We sat on the bed for a while hugging, until I said, "I love you, Zac. I will always love you. No matter what happens, you will always be there for me."

"No matter what. If something happens, call me & I will be there as soon as I can. I'll take 5 planes if I have to." He said, grasping my hand, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, giving him a kiss on the lips. The first & last time I would ever kiss those lips.

"Bye Zac." I said, grabbing my bag and walking toward the door.

"Bye Allie." He said.

I walked down the quiet corridor, softly crying.

I would miss him.

I walked to the library to return the last books I borrowed from here.

I told the librarian, whom I had become great friends with, the news. She was happy for me & let me keep one of the books I had borrowed. It was called Lock & Key. I had read it many times and it was one of my favorite books. The library only had one copy & I was happy to get to have it.

I gave her a hug and walked out of the library toward my dorm, where in a matter of minutes, I would be packing my things up to leave for Europe.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Alex

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever! Plz review & help me get more ppl to read this!**

**Allie's POV**

As soon as got out of the cab, I knew this was the place I wanted to be.

Paris.

I could smell fresh bread, pastries, & other gourmet foods coming from the dozens of restaurants that lined the street.

I wandered into a small café & sat down at the counter.

I ordered an espresso (Yes, I can speak French. I took French for 5 years & my dad taught me) & glanced around.

I noticed a guy with dark brown hair tapping keys on his laptop, sipping his coffee.

He was adorable. He had a baby face & reminded me of Carter Jenkins, my celebrity crush.

I just couldn't help but stare. He was so cute & I could see he was typing up something on his laptop.

_Stop it Allie! You came here to forget guys & be independent! You don't want anymore drama in your life._

My stare was broken when I got my espresso. I sipped it so I could watch this guy.

After 5 minutes, I got up the nerve to say something.

"Bonjour." I said.

He looked up, his pale green eyes meeting mine. "Bonjour."

He smiled, then I giggled silently to myself.

"Je suis Allie. Et vous?"(I am Allie, And you are?) I asked in French.

"Um, I don't speak French." He said, "but I can speak Italian and Spanish."

"I… I… I'm not really, you know, French. I'm actually visiting from America but I speak French and Dutch fluently." I said.

"That's really cool. I'm from America too. Well, Oregon to be exact. Well, Portland Oregon to be more exact." He said.

I laughed and he smiled.

_His smile is so cute. Maybe even cuter than Nate's. Wait, stop thinking about Nate! That's why you came here Allison! Just try to keep it friendly with this guy._

"So you are Allie, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I kind of figured when you mentioned the name Allie when you said whatever you said in French." He said.

I blushed. _Crap, blushing's lame!_

"And you are?" I asked.

"Alex. Alex Donavan."

"So what are you doing here in Paris?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I kind of ran away from home." He said, glancing down at his shoes.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"Well, my dad owns a business & my mom's a nurse so we have a decent amount of money. I left because my dad's business was really taking off, & he wants me to take over it when I'm older. He owns like a home living Pottery Barn-ish kind of company. I have zero interest in it. I want to be a writer, so I used all of the money in my savings account that I have been saving for years and bought myself a plane ticket to Paris. I'm trying to inspiration here & get it published in Britain. Then, I can hopefully get a scholarship into Cambridge. But until I can get this story done, I'm here telling you this." He said, shutting his laptop and sliding it into his messenger bag.

"Wow. Have you talked to your parents at all?" I asked, somewhat concerned.

"Only once. They just wanted to know where I was & I told them that I am a legal adult & am free to do what I wish. They haven't called since. They seem content that I'll be fine." He said.

"I'm here because of my mom. Well, sort of. It might take awhile." I said, smiling at him.

"That's ok. I've got time" He said, pulling out his laptop as I started telling him my story, him content on typing every little detail

A/N: Sorry its not that good! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please review!**

**Allie's POV**

"Whoa. Your life is pretty crazy." Alex said as he typed the final sentence of my story.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, that's why I'm here. Oh, I have to go." I said as I checked the time, "I'm so sorry." I added as I was grabbing my jacket and throwing it on.

"Why?"

"I have to get a ride to my hotel then check in. I'm supposed to check-in in 20 minutes." I said, grabbing my phone & stuffing it in my hobo bag.

"Well, I can give you a ride. I have a Vespa. My friend here owns a scooter shop & is letting me use one." Alex said, standing up, his hands casually in his pockets.

"I'd appreciate that a lot." I said, taking his extended hand as we walked out of the café to his Vespa.

"So where are you staying?" He asked as we drove through the busy streets.

"The Le Meurice. It's like really fancy and stuff. My mom has you know, connections." I said, hanging onto his waist tighter.

He looked back and said, "As do I."

"You're staying there?" I asked, intrigued by how a runaway could stay at a luxury hotel.

"My dad has connections & talked to some people & got me a suite for a month, but I do have to pay for all my other necessities." Alex said as he pulled up to the curb.

I took off my helmet & shook out my brown hair. I could sense Alex's stare, but I didn't mind; I actually liked it.

We had parked a little down from the hotel, so as we walked, we held hands.

We held hands as the doorman opened the door for us. We held hands as I checked in.

We held hands in the elevator. He helped me find my room. As I opened the door, I said, "Alex, I had a great time with you. So I guess this is goodbye?"

"No, it's not. My suite is right here." He said, pointing to the suite across from mine.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. Really." He said, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. He leaned in and I did willingly. Our lips met & a shock of electricity filled my body. It felt good. It felt right. I was enjoying it. Suddenly, I remembered how Nathan would brush the hair out of my eyes and kiss me. I couldn't do this.

I pulled away, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry Alex. I just can't do this."

I opened my door, stepped in, and closed the door before Alex could say anything else.

I suddenly felt bad. I opened the door as quickly as I shut it. I ran across the hall to Alex's door and knocked as loud as I could. No answer.

I walked back to my room.

_Great, my first day in Paris and I break another guy's heart. What have I done? Why is it that all these guys like me? I'm not that special. I left because of this & it seems it came with me. Alex. Nate. Zac. Why can't I forget these guys? Zac, who I've known almost my entire life, my best friend. Nate, the guy I instantly fell for, the guy who kissed me the day we met. Alex, who I just met, loves to write like me, also kissed me the day we met, but sent a surge of electricity through me when we kissed._

I just put this huge thought to the back of my mind. I moved my luggage that the airlines dropped off and made some tea.

As the water boiled, I changed into my favorite silk pajamas and slippers.

I sipped tea as I read Just Listen. I had gotten to a sad part and started crying for the girl character. Tears dripped into my tea. I grabbed a tissue and wiped away my tears. I fell asleep listening to all the music coming from restaurants below.

The next morning as I was going to grab breakfast, I spotted Alex sitting at a small table in the lobby, glumly staring at his laptop.

I stood in front of the elevators for a few minutes, debating whether I should say something to Alex.

I won myself over.

I walked over to him.

"Alex. I'm sorry. I just can't be in a relationship right now." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"It's ok. From what you told me yesterday, your relationships don't go to well. I'm fine. It's just that as soon as I met you, I could feel like a surge of energy between us. I really like you." He said, grasping my hand.

"I really like you too. Let's take it slow & just be friends." I said, pulling him out of his chair.

"Ok, let's go grab a bite to eat." He said, sliding his laptop into bag and grasping my hand harder.

We walked out of the glass doors and into the busy streets of the most romantic city in the world.

**A/N: Please review! Sorry if its not that good!**


	12. New Love?

**A/N: Pretty please review! Not really anyone is reading this. **** If you are reading this, please tell your friends about it!**

**Allie's POV**

The next month was a blur. Sight-seeing, gourmet food, shopping. All with Alex.

We went up in the Eiffel Tower, visited the Louvre, & went to dinner at the hotel's fancy restaurant.

Paris was amazing, especially at night. I was going to miss it.

Currently, Alex & I are at the Paris car rental. Mom had made car arrangements for me so I could visit the rest of Europe.

Alex had decided to come with me. His time at the hotel was up and he wanted to go with me. He claims he's coming with me so he can find inspiration for his book, but I knew the real reason. Me.

_Why do guys like me so much? I'm not that pretty._

A white limo pulled up to the platform where we were standing. A man got out of the car and opened the door for us.

"Uh, sir. This isn't our car." I said.

"You are not Allison Manson?" He said with a thick French accent.

"I am." I said.

"Well, then this is your car."

"Okay…"

We got in the limo and I quickly called my mom.

"Hey sweetie!" Mom said.

"Hi Mom. Um, did you arrange a limo for me?"

"Yes I did. It was a surprise. The driver will take you wherever you want." She said, "I have a few connections & I got this driver & limo for you."

"Thank you thank you!" I said, "This is great! I love you mom!"

"I love you too. Hey, sorry, I have to go. I have a meeting. Bye." She said.

"So we have this sweet ride?" Alex asked.

"Yup!" I said, "Oh my god! There's chocolate over here!"

I had found tons of candy & pop & food. There was also a Wii, Xbox, & PS2. It also had a flat screen TV!

We told the driver to drive to Rome, Italy. We snacked, played all the video games, & just ended up talking.

I ended up laying across his stomach, him stroking my hair as I talked about my endless insecurities.

His stomach was warm underneath me. It made me think of Nate.

_Stop thinking about NATE!_

I then realized I had stopped mid-sentence & Alex was looking at me waiting to hear the rest of my sentence.

"You ok?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, "But let's change the subject."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, is it ok if I talk about Nate?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, in a calm relaxed voice.

**Alex's POV**

I tenderly listened to Allie talk about Nate.

I felt honored that she would talk to me about such a complicated thing in her life.

As she talked, I stroked her back & hair.

Her shirt had come up a little exposing a sliver of bare skin. I couldn't fight the temptation to run my fingers over that sliver of skin.

I stroked it & she didn't mind. She just kept talking.

I loved how her lips moved as she talked.

_Stop! You can't be falling in love! She doesn't want you! She only sees you as a friend!_

I deeply wanted to kiss those lips.

I put those feelings aside & listened to her talk about Nate.

_How was I supposed to compete with this guy? He was perfect for her. She probably still loves him; she only dumped him because she left._

"So have you ever had a girlfriend?" Allie asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, one. Her name was Kristin. Nothing serious like you & Nate" I said, "She was pretty, she had blonde hair; we kissed a couple times, but then she dumped me for a senior. I wasn't upset really about it. Relationships have never been for me." I said.

"Well, I think any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you." She said, sitting up on my lap.

She leaned into me & kissed me. It was gentle at first, and then it got more passionate.

We kissed for what seemed like hours but it was only 2 minutes.

My hands had found her face & I cupped it in my hands. She ran her hands through my hair and held her arms around my neck.

I knew that this was the most amazing girl in the entire world.

She pulled away when the limo came to a stop. The driver came around and opened the door for us.

I got out first then helped Allie out.

Quickly, I grabbed her and slung her on my back.

"Alex! Put me down!" She screamed & laughed.

I set her down in front of the hotel.

We then held hands & walked in.

We walked up to the front desk.

"Um, we're checking in. It should be under Donovan, Alex Donovan."

"Yes, we have you in a 1-bed suite on the 7th floor."

I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too busy staring at Allie.

She grabbed the key & pulled me to the elevator. She then pushed the 7th floor button & looked at me.

Her lips slightly pursed, hair somewhat ruffled; she looked so beautiful I wanted to just hold on to her & never let go.

As we walked into the room, I realized that there was only one bed.

"Isn't there supposed to be 2 beds?" I asked Allie.

"Yeah, but the guy said one bed." She said.

"Then why didn't you tell him to change it?" I said.

"Well, I kinda wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed." She said, a smile almost playing on her lips.

"Oh…" I said.

"What's wrong? You're uncomfortable with this aren't you? I'll go downstairs & get us a different roo- "

I grabbed her & kissed her.

My hands wrapped around her waist, hers around my neck.

I kissed her neck & whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. It's fine."

I pulled her onto the bed & we landed in an eruption of laughs & giggles.

We ordered room service; me getting espresso; Allie getting tea.

We sat on the bed & discussed books & music & other things.

At 8, I said, "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's go." She said.

We raced each other down to the lobby, colliding as our elevators opened at the same time.

We ran to the nearest restaurant and ordered.

We ate pasta and salad.

We walked back to the hotel, sleepy & full.

We slipped under the covers of the queen sized bed & fell asleep.

**Allie's POV**

His body was pressed up against my back, his hot breath caressing my neck.

I stirred ever so slightly, turning over, his body moving with mine as if they were one.

I kissed his chest. He stirred slightly and his arm landed across my stomach.

I traced his palm over & over, my fingers tenderly stroking his life line over & over.

His green eyes opened slowly & his gaze met mine. My hand was still on his and he slowly pulled his hand away.

_He only sees us as friends. That kissing was me not him._

I closed my eyes and I felt his hand on my face.

I felt his cold lips touch my cheek. My heart leapt.

I opened them and saw him gazing at me.

I threw my arms around him.

He looked so calm and happy.

I got dressed and ready in the bathroom, adding smoky eyeliner and mascara to my eyes.

I came out to see Alex in a pale yellow striped shirt over a white tee.

He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Ready?" He said.

"Yeah just a sec. Let me find my purse." I said, looking through the pile of clothes sitting by my suit case.

I dragged my giant fire engine red Prada bag that I got for Christmas from my designer aunt out of the pile and walked out the door with Alex to the elevator.

We were sitting at a small café sipping coffee when my phone rang. I instantly knew something was wrong when I saw the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Allie." Zac said. I could hear him panting and hyperventilating.

"What's wrong? Zac, please talk to me." I said.

I then heard a groan of pain.

"ZAC!" I screamed.

"I'm. Sorry. Broke. Promise." He said. Another groan of pain, "I. cut myself. Again. I cut too deep. On the wrist."

"Oh my God! Zac, you need to get help!" I screamed, "Call someone!"

"No one's around. Everyone is on a trip to NYC, except me."

"Just put pressure on it. You're going to make it. Just hold on, Zac. I can't lose you." I said, "I'm calling someone who may be able to come." I hung up.

Tears started flowing. Alex looked at me & I could tell he knew something had happened.

I dialed a number I was way to familiar with.

"Hello."

"Hi. I need your help." I said.

**A/N: Who did Allie call? Review to find out!**


	13. Complications

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Ideas needed!**

**Allie's POV**

"Ok, I'm running there now. I have an ambulance on the way." Nate said.

"Ok, thanks Nathan."

"So how's everything?" He said

"Good. I have a new friend named Alex. He's like my best friend now." I said, carefully wording it so Nate didn't get upset.

"Oh that's cool. I'm here so I'll call you when I can. Zac, I'm here to help you."

The line went dead.

I looked at Alex, who was worried.

I knew he could see that just talking to Nathan was painful.

We decided to go to the Vatican. We watched the Pope's blessing and prayed with him. We also took a tour. Nathan texted me at some point during the tour telling me that Zac was okay.

The next few days were magical.

Pizza, pasta, Alex.

Occasionally we would kiss, mostly on the cheek.

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on between us, but I'm ok with it.

I actually love it. Labels would ruin the relationship.

We left Rome after awhile, visited some of my family in Tuscany for a few days, then went to Amsterdam, then Berlin. We hit most of the major cities in Europe.

It was May when we arrived in London. We spent two weeks in London before going to the country side for a week. We went back to London, where Alex gave his finished book to the publisher.

A few days later, the Publisher said yes to Alex's book.

He was so happy and Cambridge had offered him a scholarship.

He had told them about my photography and they offered me a scholarship!

After a quick trip to Ireland, we flew back to America for the summer.

I had a talk with Alex about our relationship. No kissing or showing of affection because we don't want any fights between him, Zac, and/or Nathan.

He said that he was completely okay with it.

As soon as I stepped off the airplane, I was hugged by Zac.

"Hey Alls. I missed you." He said.

"Missed you too." I said, as I pulled away from the hug, "This is Alex. My friend."

They shook hands. I was then hugged by my parents.

We were all excited about spending the summer together. My parents instantly loved Alex.

My grandparents were also there to greet us. I noticed one person behind the crowd of greeters.

His head was ducked down under a Hollister hoodie.

As my parents chatted with Alex and walked to the car, I said, "I'll meet you guys in front. I got to do something."

They nodded & I walked over to the boy.

"Thought I was going to forget you?" I said.

"Kinda. I figured your little boyfriend wouldn't let you speak to me." He said harshly.

"He's not my boy- "

"Don't lie Allie. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just my best friend ok!" I said a little harshly, "You're just jealous."

He looked really hurt by that last comment.

I instantly regretted it. I had only said that because I was so angry.

"No I didn't mean it!" I said, grasping his forearm as he tried to walk away.

"Whatever." He said, ripping his arm from my grasp and running toward the exit.

I almost burst into tears. I held myself together because I shouldn't have to worry about Nathan anymore. After a couple minutes, I had pushed the entire conversation to the back of my mind.

I walked to the car & hopped in next to Alex.

We drove to my house and unpacked. We had yet to tell my parents that we had been accepted into Cambridge.

At dinner that night over steak, we told my parents. They were so excited! After dinner, me & Alex went outside to the backyard.

Together, we built a fire. We got a couple blankets and two chairs.

Alex grabbed his guitar and we wrote a song. I called it Our Song. It perfectly explained our relationship.

We talked, kissed, and cuddled.

We stared at the stars and I noticed the one lit window in the distance.

It was Nathan's house. And I saw him at the window watching us.

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my own bed. I only remembered falling asleep against Alex.

He must have carried me to my room. I instantly remembered Nathan at his window, watching us.

I got out of bed, the air conditioning catching me off guard, sending shivers up my spine.

I got opened my pale blue curtains and saw a couple sunflowers starting to grow.

It was somewhat cloudy and the pavement was wet from the rain late last night.

I checked the thermometer in the window, it indicating that it was 56 degrees out.

I changed into jeans and a purple top with my gray cardigan on top. I pulled on my slouch boots and added a necklace with a key to my outfit.

I brushed my hair & teeth, grabbed my purse, and walked down the hall.

No one was in the kitchen. I checked outside to find both of my parents' cars gone.

I also saw a car leave my driveway. It was Nate's.

**A/N: What will happen next? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I didn't go more in depth with the European trip.**

**Allie's POV**

I was a little freaked out.

_Why was Nate here?_

Then I realized,

_Oh my God_

I sprinted to Alex's room.

I yanked the door open and gasped at what I saw.

I saw a crippled Alex lying on the ground, face red, mouth bloody.

"ALEX! ALEX!" I screamed.

He was unconscious. I shook him and screamed.

Nothing. I grabbed the phone off the bedside table and dialed 911.

The police & an ambulance were there in a matter of minutes.

They took Alex away in the ambulance and they let me ride with one of the cops.

I held his hand and answered all the cops' questions. They went & arrested Nathan, taking him to the police station for questioning.

They cleaned up Alex & he eventually regained consciousness.

"Allie, are you ok?" was the first thing he said.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I'm not sure about you."

"I'll survive." He said.

"What even happened?"

"Nathan broke in and came in here to teach me a "lesson". He punched & kicked & knocked me out."

"Wow, he was really upset. Well, they said you could leave when you woke up. We have to stop at the police station for more questioning."

We left and drove to the police station. Alex described what had happened.

"Well, I was sleeping & I heard my door open. I thought it was Allie so I said; "Hey Alls." then I looked up and realized that it was Nathan. He was really angry. He started going on about how Allie was his girlfriend and how I was to stay away from her. I said no and he attacked me. Throwing punches left and right. I blocked them until he hit my right in the mouth, sending me to the ground, hitting my head, and knocking me unconscious. That's all I remember. Nathan fled the house right as Allie was going to the kitchen."

"And what time was that, Ms. Manson?" the burly police chief asked.

"About 8:30."

"Anything else you want to share?"

"We have decided to drop the charges." I said.

"What? We have?" Alex whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I did." I whispered back.

"Alright then we are done. Mr. Daniels will be released."

"Thank you officer." I said.

The conversation on the way home was bad.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alex yelled at me, "The guy could have killed me!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't see them putting Nate in jail, then us having to go to his trial. That's just too painful, for both of us."

"Ok, you have a point. But that means he can still hurt us again."

"Yeah, but he only got in the house because he has a key to my house & my parents didn't turn the alarm on last night because we were outside when they went to sleep." I said.

"True, but how are we going to get the key back?" He said.

"Don't worry. I'll get it back. I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat." I said, turning around in my driveway, driving towards the Palace.

The Palace was the kind of restaurant where you seat yourself and sit in booths.

We slid into the comfiest booth and ordered.

I ordered a milkshake and a hot roast beef sandwich.

Alex ordered the same.

We ate and chatted. We almost kissed, but realized that Zac and some friends had just walked in so we pulled away.

We said hi to Zac then drove to the vintage clothing store.

I tried on tons of stuff and Alex took pictures. Then it was his turn.

He modeled for me as I took the pictures.

I ended up buying a green and brown mini dress, pin-stripe shorts, jeans, a couple pairs of shoes, and a couple tops.

I picked out a few things for Alex.

As we pulled up to Nathan's house, Alex asked, "Who's house is this?"

"Nathan's. I'm going to go get that key from him."

"Ok, but be careful." He said, gently kissing me on the lips.

I almost didn't want to leave the car. I just wanted to stay here and kiss him and breathe in his delicious smell.

I made myself get out of the car and ring the doorbell.

"Oh, hi Allie. This is a surprise." Nate's mom said when she answered the door.

"Is um Nate home?" I asked.

"Yes. Nathan!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah! What?" I heard him yell down.

"Someone's here for you!"

"Coming." He said.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he frowned at me.

"What do you want?" He asked, as him mom went to the kitchen.

"I want my key."

"Well, you're not getting it." He said, with an attitude.

"O yes I am, unless you want to end up in jail again, & this time, I won't drop charges." I said harshly.

"Fine, here's your stupid key." He said, pulling the key out of his pocket & tossing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, holding my hand out to shake his hand.

He took it & we shook hands.

I walked out into the sunshine and hopped in the car.

"Got the key!" I said.

"Great."

"So its only like two so what do you want to do?" I asked Alex.

"I say we should go swimming."

"Ok, I'll call some friends to meet us there."

"K, invite Zac; he's cool." Alex said.

A half hour later we were driving toward the country club.

Alex "escorted" me to the entrance because it was such a "fancy" club.

I walked in wearing a new pale blue bikini and a shawl over top.

Alex said I looked fabulous.

Zac & my other friends were already there.

Some of my girlfriends were falling all over Alex.

It was hilarious!

We were at the pool for two hours & I had a great tan.

We decided to stay for dinner so I drove home to grab more formal clothes for Alex & I.

I was also going to stop at Zac's for his clothes because he was joining us for dinner.

**Alex's POV**

After Allie left to get our clothes, I was left sitting by the pool with Zac.

"So…" I said.

"So…"

"So, how's life?"

"It was good, until you showed up."

I was stunned by that comment.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's your fault that I could have died."

"What are you talking about?"

"Allie told me about your little kiss the first day you met. And a few other kisses were accidently leaked too. I was so depressed that I cut myself." He said, "It's not fair. You get the girl with no trouble at all; I've worked so hard for her & I've never had her."

"That's not my fault, Zac!" I said, "God, how am I supposed to know that would happen?"

"Just stay away from her."

"That's not gonna happen." I said, "Now, since Allie is going to be back any minute, I suggest that we act like we actually like each other."

"Fine." He said with a scowl.

"Hey guys!" Allie said, walking up behind us with two bags of clothes.

"Mmmwah! Mmmwah!" she said, giving each of us a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed, stupidly, and then said, "Let's go get changed."

We all got changed and when I was done, I was dressed in a powder blue dress shirt with a vest, black pants, and nice black shoes, which I assumed were Allie's dad's.

Zac wore something similar, except he had on a yellow shirt.

Allie looked stunning. She wore a powder blue dress that went to her thigh. Her dress was exactly then same color as my shirt.

"I had this dress made the same color as that shirt. So we could match." She said, grasping the shirt on my chest, her leg going up in the cutest way ever.

I almost couldn't help myself. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

Zac cleared his throat and said, "Shall we?"

We ate and we tried to golf at the practice putting area.

Just to make Zac mad, I kissed Allie right when she looked up from her putt.

She blushed and asked why I did that. I told her that Zac was okay with it.

Zac scowled and claimed he didn't feel well, so he went home.

Allie and I sat on the golf course, watching the sun go down.

This was going to be the most perfect summer ever. The only bad things were Zac & Nate.

Thank God we're going to Portland too this summer.

That night, Allie & I fell asleep on the couch together. It's hard to imagine that this started out as one of the worst days ever.

This is the best summer of my life

**A/N: Review! Please & give ideas!**


	15. Love is Confusing

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in soooooo long! I've been really busy! Please review!**

**Allie's POV**

I shivered as the boat curved away from the coast. It was an unusually cool day on the coast of Portland. I hugged my distressed denim jacket and sighed. "Here, take my hoodie." A voice from behind me said. I turned around to find him holding out his hoodie. "No, you need it more than me." "No, you need it more than me." "Fine." I took the hoodie from him, tossing my jacket into the cabin, and slipped the sweatshirt over my henley. We sat silent for a few minutes. The only noise was his parents gentle whispering in the back of the boat. I stared into the distance. The sun was starting to set over the horizon. I pulled my knees into my chest, pulling the hoodie over them. He lifted up my hood and put it on my head. I smiled at him and leaned into his neck. He put his arm around me as I closed my eyes and wished that this moment would last forever…

It was mid-July when we got to Portland. Alex's parents were overjoyed to take us sailing. They loved me, but they didn't know about our "relationship". We slept in the guest room at his parents newly bought mansion.

The air conditioning was super cold so in the middle of the night, I would wake up and crawl into bed with Alex.

We huddled against each other for warmth. But we didn't mind. Well, I didn't mind. Not sure about him.

The day we left the airport for Portland, Zac came to say goodbye.

He begged one last time for me to stay. I told him I had to go & I promised I would find his true love. Coincidently, Alex's ex Kristin is moving to our town so we set them up on a date. Hopefully it goes well.

That's what the world is. Pure coincidence.

I sat in Alex's beat up Saab, the radio playing some indie rock station. Alex was fixing the engine or something. I heard a buzz from my pocket. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, checking the text. It was just a forward so I just deleted it & slipped it into my pocket. The sun lit up the interior of the car. Half of my short-shorts were bathed in light, while the other half was dull. I climbed out, my flip flops smacking the pavement as I walked around to the front of the car.

Alex looked up. "It's fixed." He said, slamming the hood down.

"Since the engine is fixed, I say we wash this dirty car." I said, heading for the garage.

We got buckets of water with soap, sponges, and the hose.

In a matter of minutes, I was completely soaked. Good thing I put my phone inside before we washed the car.

We laughed and sprayed each other with the hose. It was one of the best days ever.

In the end, he threw me over his shoulder, me squealing and laughing, and set me down against a tree in his yard.

I giggled and he sat down next to me.

I looked into his green eyes and smiled.

He smiled. He helped me up off the ground.

His arms wrapped around my waist; mine around his neck.

Our eyes met and his lips met mine.

The kiss was perfect.

I hugged him, clinging to his wet chest.

I must have been hugging him really tightly because Alex said, "Alls, that's a bit tight."

"Oh sorry, I just don't want to let go and let this moment end."

"Oh. Just loosen the grip ok?"

We stood there for a few more minutes, me hugging him, him stroking my hair.

We walked hand in hand back to the house.

He pulled me to my room, where he had me shower because I was shivering.

I stood in there, letting the water caress my skin. I must have been in there for at least a half hour.

I rung out my dark brown hair and wrapped a towel around me.

I opened the French doors to my room and saw the auburn dress I had bought when Alex and I went shopping laying on my bed.

I instantly knew something was up because Alex picked out that dress for me.

I checked the time, 6:30.

_Wow, I was in there for at least an hour._

I walked up to the dress and noticed a little slip of paper.

It was a note from Alex.

It said, "Put this on, make yourself beautiful, and come to the dining room."

I hurried to get ready. I put my hair in a messy bun, threw on the dress, and applied a decent amount of makeup.

I grabbed a pair of black heels that were sitting by the bedside table. They were his mom's and they were my size!

I put them on the walked out into the giant hall.

I walked into the grand foyer of the mansion and looked around. The lights had been dimmed and I heard a somewhat romantic tune coming from the dining room.

I walked slowly to the dining room, peeking in to see the beautiful room.

I gasped, pulling myself to the frame of the door so Alex wouldn't see me.

The room replayed in my mind.

The chestnut table was lit by a dozen or more candles. The light was dimmed and music was playing. I saw staff setting the table with elegant plates. Only two places. One on each end.

I took a deep breath as I stepped inside the room. To my surprise, Alex was already sitting there.

He must have just slipped in. He saw me and his face lifted.

"You look amazing." He said, crossing the room to take my hand.

He led me to my seat at the table. He pushed in my chair and looked at me with those adoring green eyes.

There was an odd silence, until I said, "Alex, this is so amazing."

"Yeah, I've been planning this forever. Just for you."

My heart just about melted.

"You're probably starving. Just a sec." He pressed a button on the wall near his chair and in a matter of seconds, a wait staff came in with tons of food.

They set soup, rolls, salad, and fruit in front of me, same with Alex.

We ate and talked. I started to notice that our relationship was getting more & more serious.

_I can't fall in love. Too late… I… I have to stay friends. But that's not going to happen. I love him. But not sure about him. I think he just likes me, and likes me as his best friend. _

_He's only doing this to make you feel good and to show you he cares. Stop it Allie! Of course he loves you! You just can't handle it because of Nate._

_Oh, great! Now Nate is in my mind! Push him out, he doesn't matter anymore._

I took a sip of water from my glass, slowly bringing it to my lips. My hand was quivering.

I was so nervous; I had no idea what to do. Like the world was closing in on me & I was going to be crushed.

I couldn't bare the thoughts much longer. I could see Nate now, walking to my house with that cute grin and curly brown hair. He held roses in his arms, the tag on them saying Allie. He had everything planned. The perfect boy any mom would want her daughter to bring home. My mind then flashed to Alex, who was that indie boy, not as perfect like Nate, but perfect in his own way. He was a rebel, but knew what he was doing with his life.

"Allie?" Alex said.

I didn't respond. I didn't want to respond. I had to get out of here.

I got up and ran, my shoes falling off as I did.

I ran through the foyer, throwing open the mahogany doors and into the dark. I couldn't see anything.

I ran to where I knew there were some trees. The moonlight shone through the fog and the trees, creating ghostly shadows.

Finding a spot by the pond where no one could find me, I sat up against a tree and hugged myself.

It started to rain. I was all alone. Just like when I had tripped at Yale and it rained. I was all alone and crying. Then Nate came to the rescue.

No one was coming. Even if Alex was coming, I didn't want him to. I wanted to stay here, makeup dripping and eyes crying.

Alex never came…

I woke up in the grass by the edge of the pond. I could see little coy fish swimming about.

_I wish I had my Polaroid._

Morning dew was all over the ground, making my dress damp.

I then realized that I slept here all night.

I stumbled through the woods, making it back to the house in about ten minutes.

I slipped through the back door, embarrassed by my whole tirade.

I tip-toed through the kitchen to the hall.

"Allison Marie Manson." A stern voice said from behind me.

I turned on my wet toes to face Alex who was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"May I ask why you ran off last night?" His voice was stern and serious, as if he was my father about to lecture me.

I stared at my toes, which were covered with green grass.

His hand found my chin, lifting it up. Somehow, he had come to stand in front of me.

I looked into his green eyes. Tears spilled out. I sniffled & looked down again.

"Allie look at me" He lifted up my head again.

He grasped my hands. He looked into my eyes. He kissed me on the cheek & led me to our room. He handed me some pajamas and sent me to the bathroom.

I changed and when I came out, Alex was sitting on my bed. I walked over to him.

I sat down on the bed next to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

He had me lay down on the bed and he hugged me. He put the cover over us as I silently cried and he held me.

I eventually fell asleep.

I had no nightmares for once.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now I suggest you review this lovely story! I have so much planned for this story so if you want me to continue, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Been super busy! I have had no time to write! Well, you know how it goes…**

Alex's POV

I think I'm in love with Allison Manson. Her smile; her voice; her personality; the way she loses herself when she's thinking. I don't know what to tell her. I held myself at dinner. Maybe if I had, she wouldn't have run off…

Should I just not bring it up at all? Last time she fell in love with a guy, it didn't work. I can't ruin her life like him. What should I do? I want to scream. All of the annoyed energy is coursing through my veins. I need to tell her. But I just can't. Maybe she already knows. Does she? Or am I just a replacement for Nate?

Shut up Alex! You know that's not true. She does love you. You and she are too scared to tell each other. She does love you. She does. She does…

I gripped my arms around her as she lay asleep in my bed.

Another thought came to me:

Allie told me once that when she was with Nathan, they would always say I love you all the time, even during their first week of dating. He knew nothing about her. But I do. So does that mean that Nathan really didn't love her? Alex, shut up! Of course he loved her! Well, at least that's what I suspect…

Am I just as bad as him? I did kiss her on the day I met her, like him. NO! You are nothing like him! You would never hurt her the way he did and you never will.

If he did or didn't love her, I suspect that Allie still has feelings for Nathan, even though she denies it whenever I had asked her about it.

I think her running off a few days ago was because she was confused about me and Nathan. We haven't actually talked to each other for the past few days. We would just sit in our room. I would write; she would draw. I would get so caught up in my writing; I would notice Allie coming over to me. She would gently tug on my collar, and then start kissing my neck. I would give in, kissing her back as she made her way to my lips. We would make out for awhile before I pushed her away. I would stop it to punish her. She deserved it. She had run off the other night with no explanation. When she went back to her spot on the floor, she would give me the puppy dog face. I would ignore her, though it killed me to.

Anyway, we slept in my bed every night. Yesterday was almost the same. We went over to a small stream by my house where I played a song for her on guitar. That was the first day I actually spoke to her.

I had found one of Allie's sheets of lyrics that she had written when one of the times her and Nate broke up. I knew it was a risky thing to do but I sang it to her with the music I had written to go with it. It was about being confused about someone, asking if it really was love. I needed to know if she really loved me. She started to cry. I was worried that she was thinking about Nathan. The next thing I knew, her arms were around me. "Thank you" she whispered in my ear. What did she mean by that? Thank you for putting music to my lyrics? Or thank you for making me realize that I love Nathan not you? She should have said that she did or didn't love me too. We then proceeded to kiss in the grass by the stream.

Back to the present. I have no idea what is going on. Life was so much easier when you didn't date girls, just waiting for the right girl. But when you found her, it was so complicated. Why am I doing this to myself? I know that I love her and that she loves me. Just go to sleep, I tell myself.

I woke up.

I walked out of my room, yawning all the way to the kitchen. I found Allie and our chef, Iza, cooking and chatting. I tip-toed in and sat at the breakfast bar. "Gooooooooooood morning ladies!" I said very loudly. They both jumped. I laughed. "Not funny Alex." Allie said, frowning at me.

I instantly felt bad. "Sorry." I apologized. I held her in my arms and her head rested against my neck. I saw her smile. Not like a regular smile but a cunning smile. She thought that she had tricked me. Not a chance.

I twisted her away from me and held her in a head lock.

"Alex!"

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes as she screamed for me to let go.

Then, she just stopped. I let her go and she held onto my hands.

She twisted them and the next thing I knew, she had my hands behind my back.

"I win!" she cheered. She let me go and we walked back to the breakfast bar.

She didn't say anything about the previous days. She was a happy, cheerful girl. I was the happiest guy on earth. I was high on love.

We ate, then took a walk. We walked around my neighborhood until we got bored.

"Hey, wanna go see a movie?" I suggested.

"Sure. Let's go see Tron Legacy. That actor is hot!" She said.

"Looks like I have some competition." I said and we laughed.

Allie smiled and pulled me back to my house.

We grabbed some cash and hopped in my car.

I turn my Sirius radio to channel 345.

Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's.

"I love this song!" Allie said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"You know what?" Allie asked me.

"What?" I said.

"This should be our song." she said, leaning into me, holding onto my arm.

"It should." I said,

Our faces were inches apart.

"You know what happens next?" Allie said playfully.

"I pull over?" I chuckled.

She smiled as I pulled over.

She leaned over and put her lips on mine. Her hands ran through my hair, my hands went up and down her back.

I cupped her face and she hungrily kissed me.

I kissed her back; she had me leaned up against the door as we kissed. She sat in my lap as we made out.

We made out hungrily for the rest of our song.

We agreed that every time that song came on, we would kiss.

We drove to the movie theater.

We slipped in with our buttery popcorn and pop just as the movie started.

The movie was really good, partially because me and Allie made out a couple times.

I drove us home and realized that I needed to be at this pool party.

"Hey, I just remembered that I have to go to this pool party." I told Allie.

"Okay, just drop me off at your house." She said.

"No, you're coming with me." I smiled.

"Well, what if all the girls that like you come and try to claw me?" She said jokingly.

"Don't worry. I'll fight them off with my karate skills." I said.

"You don't have any karate skills." She laughed, "You took one class."

"Close enough." I smiled.

After swinging by my house to change and telling my parents, we headed to my friend Lance's house.

As we walked into the backyard where the pool was, I was swarmed by ten hot girls.

"Hey Alex. I heard you went to Europe for the year." One, Amber, said, tugging at the collar of my shirt.

"Alex, did you miss me?" Another, Chelsea, said stroking my arm.

Allie had disappeared into the group of girls. I tried to find her, but I had no luck.

"Ladies, ladies, I'm already taken." I said putting my hands in front of me.

"Ooooohh! He has a girlfriend back in England!" Amber said, "She'll never know if you and I dated for awhile."

Amber tugged at my shirt.

I didn't know really what to do. Did I suddenly become more good looking?

Then, a girl in a pale pink bikini and sunglasses, strode up to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

We stood there making out for a minute or so until the girl pulled away and lifted up her sunglasses. I smiled. It was Allie.

"Hey girls. I'm Allie. Alex's girlfriend." Allie smiled, her eyes telling them to back off.

They backed away, saying bye, and hopped in the pool.

Allie and I laughed as we made our way over to the drinks. I grabbed a Canada Dry for Allie and a Sunkist for me.

We mad our way to two chaises by the pool. She set down her drink and towel, and pulled of her sunglasses.

I pulled off my shirt to reveal the abs that I had been working on for my whole life.

I could tell a couple girls were eyeing me up, and their boyfriends stared enviously.

"Hey man!" Lance said, giving me a quick man hug, "Liking the party?"

"Yeah. Your pool's awesome, man!" I said, "Is this the one they had been working on all year?"

"Yup. So who is this beautiful lady?" Lance said, glancing at Allie.

"I'm Allie." Allie said, then added, "Alex's girlfriend."

"Wow, you're smokin' hot!" Lance said.

Allie smiled at him, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

We jumped into the pool together and splashed each other for awhile.

She swam off to hang out with the girls and I went to hang with the guys.

We did the typical guy stuff, check out all the hot chicks.

Hey, just because I''m dating someone doesn't mean I can't think other chicks are hot! It's a guy thing, its in my blood.

The girls all ganged up on us, spraying us with water. I was soaked and this was when we were all dressed and sitting around the fire in Lance's backyard.

Allie had sprayed me so I grabbed her and pushed her into the pool, me jumping after her. Everyone else jumped in, laughing and screaming. Then, Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's came on. I kissed Allie's wet lips and she kissed mine.

After we had all grabbed blankets, everyone sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows.

At around 11, Allie and I left.

She shivered in her blanket as she sat in the car.

"I'm freezing." She said, "I hate you." Her teeth chattered.

"I hate you too." I said, smiling and giving her my blanket.

It had been a great day and I think all of that confusion has been put behind us.

I finally have my girl back.

:)

**A/N: Thanks for reading all 1,830 words! (not including the smiley face which is 1831! & not counting this!) Anyway, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Review!

I love him. I love him so much. I don't want him, I need him. I can't live without him. He is my light, my day, my night. I'm in love with him...

I know, I know. He does love me & I love him. But the truth is, I don't think he loves me. I just don't. He may but I think he's still mad at me about ruining the other night. Maybe there is another girl or something. He is always first to pull away. It just seems like there isn't a spark.

Of course there is a spark! Allie, stop doubting!

Well, he's never said that he loved me. Ever.

Unless he wanted to save it until the right time...

Oh i don't know! I'm back where I started. It's the same doubt...

Wow Allie. You're allowing yourself to doubt him. Just talk to him!

I smothered my lips with my It's a Girl Thing Snob lipgloss. I puckered my shiny lips and added some smoky eyeliner. I tugged at the bottom of my mini sundress, pulling it down so it went to my mid-thigh.

I grabbed my small vintage flower purse that slung over my shoulder and pulled on a pale shawl. I did a once over in the full length mirror in the bathroom, then strode out. In my yellow sundress and pale pink Marc Jacobs heels, I looked perfect for the party at Alex's fancy country club. His parents had already gone so it was me and Alex all alone in the giant mansion. I clanked to the foyer where Alex was waiting. He came up to me, grabbed my hand, and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful, as always." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. His hands found my waist, my hands found his neck. We made out for awhile, probably the best kissing session we've ever had. There was a spark. Chills ran down my spine as he pulled me closer. I pulled his tie, pulling him closer to me. He kissed my neck and pulled my hips closer to him. We made out for a few more minutes. He then pulled away. "We're going to be late", he said, fixing his tie. I adjusted my dress and grabbed his hand, disappointed. He pulled me to the driveway where a lincoln town car sat. The driver opened the door for us and Alex helped me in. I sat down on the cold leather seats and put my seat belt on. I looked Alex in the eyes. "We need to talk." I said. "Okay" "Well, I just want to know but umm, do you love me?" His smile disappeared. "Well..." He said, looking anxious. "You-you don't? I thought... I was so sure." He opened his mouth but he didn't say anything. He looked at me sadly. He breathed a deep breath. "Allie-" "Alex, don't even." I started to cry. He looked at me longingly, like a lost puppy. We rode the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to the country club, I didn't even wait for the valet to open my door. I clomped out of the car and strode to the tent near the golf course. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the hot blond-haired valet eyeing me up. I was almost to the tent in seconds. I walked on the red carpet that led across hole one to the tent. I kept my eyes forward and didn't look back. Someone grabbed my arm. As I twisted around to tell Alex to leave me alone, he kissed me. I tried to push him away at first but then I gave into his soft warm lips. I could have sworn I saw a camera flash from behind a tree but when I looked as I kissed Alex, it was gone. When he pulled away, we looked blankly into each other's eyes. "Allie, I do love you. Yes, I'm in love. Head over heels. I want you Allie, no one else. I need you. You are my true love. I just didn't know how to say it in the car and it wasn't the right moment. I had been planning to tell you tonight. And I just did." he smiled. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and grabbed his hand. "I'm in love with you too. I love you Alex. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not Nathan, not Zac. Being with you just feels right and it's perfect. Every time we kiss, I fall more and more in love with you." I told him, "I will never let you go". We kissed, and Alex pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair for a few moments. We walked into the tent, where we posed for pictures on the red carpet. A ton of paparazzi were there because Alex's billionaire dad hosted the best A-list parties. I spotted Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens who just had their interior done and furniture done by Donovan home collections. Other stars, Beyonce, J-Lo, Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, and many others were there too! I met all of them! Alex and I danced the night away, got photographed, and ate lobster! All of the Donovan's fancy friends were overjoyed that Alex had found a girl to keep him in line. I even saw Selena Gomez staring at me enviously. Apparently, she's had her eyes on the heir to the Donovan fortune. As we were walking out of the tent, I noticed that a photographer had been taking pictures of us. "Don't worry about it." Alex said after I told him. I pushed it out of my head as we got in the town car and started to make out.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, still wearing my sundress. I looked around. I was still laying down and Alex's arms were wrapped around my waist. His head was rested on my shoulder. All I remembered from the night before was that camera flash. Was someone photographing us? I couldn't even imagine the news story they would print. I slid out of Alex's grasp and ran across the room to my closet, grabbing a pair of soffee shorts and a pink sports bra. I ran into the bathroom & changed. I grabbed my iPod, iPod armholder, socks, and my running shoes. I walked into the kitchen, where I left a message for Alex with the chef and ran out the door. I jogged through the wrought iron gate. Boom, step, boom, step, boom, step, boom, boom, step, step. I put on some All-American Rejects and made a loop around the neighborhood then ran into downtown. I jogged to a cafe, where I bought a water( I keep money in my running shoes, just in case.). I ran back down the street. That's when I noticed a car following me. It was a black sedan. Oh god.

I was really freaking out. It was a kidnapper, I was sure. I just kept running, pretending not to notice it. Then I saw it stop. The window opened and a man with a camera was there. "Hey Allison! Look over here! How does it feel to be dating the heir to a billion dollar fortune?"

It was paparazzi. I just kept running, and the guy drove after me. I ran to the safety of Alex's gate. I had taken a path that Alex had showed me the day before and I had lost the photographer maybe a mile away.

I ran up to the front door to find Alex, sitting on a rock, painting a white rose red. "Hey! How was your run? You should have woken me up. I would've come." Alex said.

That would have given the paparazzi a lot to talk about and photograph.

"I actually kinda liked the solitude." I said.

"Oh okay. So now that you're all exercised," he said, eyeing my toned stomach, "and such, I say we go on a picnic. I know you love how in cheesy love movies they go on picnics."

"Yes! Let me go get changed and you start packing the basket."

I walked back to the room, where I sprayed myself with perfume and put on deodorant. I grabbed a purple Free People sundress off the rack in the closet and threw it on. I grabbed some flip flops and redid my hair. I grabbed my Polaroid and sunglasses. I skipped down the hall to the kitchen where Alex waited with the picnic basket and blanket. "Who is that fine looking lady?" Alex said. I laughed and grabbed his arm. We walked to the nearest park. I grabbed the frisbee and cheerily threw it back and forth with Alex dramatically, like they do in movies. We then went back to reality with sandwiches and lemonade. I snapped a few pictures with my camera and we laughed. "This is just perfect." I told Alex. "It is." he said. He scooted closer to me as we sat in the grass. I had laid down, propping up my head with my arms. I stared at the sky and smiled. I knew what came next. Alex was then looking down on me, him on his knees. "Wait," I said, "Come very slowly, like in the movies." "Okay" he chuckled. He came came closer and closer for what felt like hours until I pushed my head up and my lips onto his. I breathed him in and sighed. I pulled my head up so he could kiss me better. We made out until I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Allison! Does your mother know you're kissing a billionaire?"

We both looked up at the same photographer from earlier snapping pictures of us. We covered our faces.

"Go away!" Alex yelled at the guy, "Can't you give us some privacy?"

Th guy kept clicking away. Alex grabbed my hand and the basket. We ran, losing one of my flip flops in the process. We took the same shortcut but this time, the photographer followed us. I pulled off my other flip flop and held it in the hand Alex wasn't holding. My feet were sore from the gravelly path. We ran through the gate as it locked behind us, leaving the photographer stranded behind it.

I sighed. We ran back to the house. Alex looked mad. I knew he was going to yell. "This all my fault!" he said as we sat in his family room. He had set the basket down on floor and now he kicked it. "If my dad wasn't like a billionaire, this wouldn't be happening! And if I hadn't have left home, I wouldn't have met you, and you wouldn't have to deal with this. And-" I kissed him to shut him up. His face softened up. I pulled away and said, "This isn't your fault. It's mine. I should have told you that when I was running that same guy had been following me. I took that shortcut and lost him. I should have told you and now it's all my fault." I started to cry. Alex lifted up my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back, letting all of my negative feeling out. Alex pushed me up against the wall, kissing my neck. I playfully pushed him away then pointed to my lips with a smile. He smiled and started kissing me again. I felt like I was in heaven. I was floating on air. His hands held onto my hips, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept kissing him. We kissed until I ran out of breath. I pulled away to look at him. "Allie, it's not your fault. It's neither of ours. Just remember that. We'll just have to stay indoors for awhile." Alex said. "As much fun as that sounds, August is just starting and I don't want to spend it inside. I'll be right back." I said, skipping out the door.

I strode down the driveway to the gate where the photographer was waiting. "Hello." I said, with attitude, "Okay so you are going to leave me and my boyfriend alone, unless you want me to call the cops and report you for stalking". The photographer, clearly scared, nodded his head. "Good. So give me your camera and let me delete all of those pictures." I said. He anxiously handed over the camera and I deleted all of the pictures. I handed it back to him. "I never want to see you or any of your other photographer buddies ever again." I said. He nodded. "Good. Now get off this property!" I said. He bolted for his car and drove away. Mission accomplished. I skipped back to the house where I found Alex lying on the couch, watching TV. There was scowl on his face. "Hey," I said from behind him. I entwined my hand around his. "He ruined everything." Alex said through clenched teeth.

"No he didn't." I told him, leaning over his shoulder. I ran my other hand through this hair.

"Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter." He said.

"It doesn't. It was perfect." I said, walking around the couch and lying next to him. He put his hand on my waist.

"No it wasn't." he grumbled.

"Hey Mr. Grumpypants! Cheer up!" I said, pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, I will. I'll be right back." he said, getting up from the couch and kissing me on the cheek.

I sat on the couch, legs crossed. I studied the new nail polish I had put on yesterday. "Close your eyes." Alex said, coming up behind me, covering my eyes. I giggled, then agreed. I could sense him coming around to the front of the couch. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes to find Alex kneeling, holding out the rose he was painting earlier. "Oh Alex! I love it!" I said, throwing my arms around him. "It's beautiful." I whispered in his ear. I giggled in his arms. I pulled away from him. I admired it for quite some time, studying it at every angle. "Thank you! You're amazing." I gave him a kiss o the nose. He nuzzled his nose into mine. "Ew, I feel gross from that run. I'm going to shower." I said. He nodded. I skipped down the hall to my room, grabbing my towel. I hopped on the shower, letting the steam wash over me.

I sighed. My thoughts drifted. Have you ever thought that your life may be too perfect? Well, I had that same thought as I stood in the shower.

Doesn't life sometimes seem too perfect? I feel like that a lot when I was with Nathan. The same thing is starting to happen with Alex. No, I thought, you're overanalyzing! I pushed it out of my mind.

I hurried out of the shower, wrapping my hair up in a towel.

All sorts of painful memories came to my mind. Breaking up with Nathan at Yale. When I left Zac at the airport. When my friend drowned. I hadn't thought about Mia's drowning in years...

It was back in 5th grade...

*Flashback*

We were on the lake. It was mid-July and we were at Mia's family's lake house. "I bet you that I can swim across the lake and back faster than you!". I told her.

"Nuh uh!" Mia said.

So we agreed to go down the dock and swim to the dock across the lake and back. Mia and I always argued about who was the best swimmers since we were both on the swim team. The lake was only about one-fourth a mile wide and wasn't rough. Still water all the way across. It was one of those weird days where a wave just had to come at the worst moment. Mia and I always had these races on the lake so our parents said it was okay, as usual.

We raced down to the dock, where we pealed off our tank tops, revealing our matching pink bathing suits. I shouted "Ready, set, GO!" and we dove in. I paddled hard and fast across the lake. I saw Mia next to me, swimming just as hard. We were neck and neck. Almost to the other dock, I burst ahead, touching the dock and turning around. Mia was lagging behind, most likely tired. I swam back fast, thinking she was behind me. I swam all the way back at top speed. I touched the dock and climbed out. I looked across the lake and didn't see her. I thought she had gotten out to talk to Tyler, the boy whose family owned the dock we swam to. Mia and Tyler had huge crushes on each other. I sat down, dangling my feet in the water. I sat there for at least 10 minutes. Finally, I jumped back in and swam toward Tyler's dock. I called her name at least 20 times until I noticed a pink shape near the dock. It was on the bottom. I swam over to it. A shiver ran down my spine. I peered closer. It was only four feet down. I could see what it was perfectly. It was Mia's body. I pulled her out of the water. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I held her body up and gave her CPR. Her body lay on the dock, motionless. Nothing. I screamed. Tyler came out of his house. "What's wrong?" he said. I couldn't say anything. The words wouldn't come out. He looked down, his face then changing to horror. "Oh my God!" he said, stumbling backward, "MOM!" he screamed Tears flooded out. The rest was a blur. Tyler's mom had come out, tried to give CPR again, but Mia was gone. I swam over to the lake house where I told Mia's parents through my tears. The police came to analyze what happened. I had remembered seeing a large wave by Tyler's dock when I was waiting at Mia's dock for her. I shared that with the police and they found out that she had drowned. The wave had trapped her under the dock and she freaked out. She couldn't get out, too confused, and she drowned. I blamed myself. I shouldn't have challenged her to a race. I should have swam back earlier to find her. When I saw that wave, I should have swam over. My parents said it wasn't my fault. Same with Mia's parents. I saw a therapist after that and my only comfort was Zac, who I could tell anything.

Sighing, I grabbed some sweatpants and an old soccer tee, and pulled them on. I searched around my drawer for Alex's hoodie. I found it. Donovan was printed on the back. The front said Westover High soccer State champions on the front. I smiled. I had the best boyfriend ever.

I padded down the blue hallway to the media room, where I found a boy playing Black Ops on the giganto flat screen. "Uh hi." I said. The boy turned around to see me standing in the doorway. He quickly paused the game and got up. "Hi" he said. He had a Hollister Malibu shirt on with khaki shorts. His hair was sandy blond and had piercing emerald eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled. "I'm Tanner." he said, " And you are?" "Oh, I'm Allie." "So Allie. What are you doing here?" he chuckled. "The question is what are you doing here?" I said, smiling. Oh my God he was gorgeous. I just couldn't help but flirt. "I'm playing Black Ops, and you are doing what?" "I kinda live here. For the summer. I'm Alex's girlfriend." "Ohhhhhh. Alex never told me he had a girl." Tanner said, "So Allie, do you play Black Ops?" "Heck yeah I do!" "I bet I can beat you." He said. "Nuh Uh. I make all the boys in Ohio cry when I kick their butts." I said, walking over to sit by Tanner. He handed me a controller with a smile. I smiled back and logged on.

Ten minutes later, Tanner was slumped over on the floor, awestruck. "How did you do that?" he said. "I used to be best friends with a guy. You have to learn how to keep up. Anyway, I love video games, so I bought an Xbox." He smiled again. Oh my god he was so frickin hot. "Hey I found some cheetos and diet pepsi." a voice from behind us said. I paused the game and turned to see Alex standing behind the couch. "Hey!" I said, walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and when he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, I grabbed the food and walked away. "Ohh!" Tanner said, giving me a high five before I handed over the food to him. "So I see you've met Tanner?" Alex asked me. "Yeah, I've been killing him at Black Ops." I chuckled. Alex smiled. He came and sat next to me on the couch, grabbing a controller.

An hour later, both of the guys surrendered to me. I sat back into the couch, laughing. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was so tired from the day and I was out like a light.

I woke up an hour later. I looked around the media room. Alex was nowhere insight, but then I saw Tanner, sitting next to me, playing Halo.

"Hey! The princess awakes!" he chuckled.

I smiled, "Yeah. What time is it?"

"About nine." he said.

"Ahhhh... Where's Alex?" I asked.

"Ran to grab a movie from the store like two minutes ago." he said.

"Kay." I said, leaning back into the couch and closed my eyes...

Must have been ten minutes later when Alex's lips touched mine. I kissed him back, eyes closed. I then realized that his lips were different. In surprise, I opened my eyes and saw Tanner. Shrieking, I pushed him away.

"Tanner!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled and looked over to the door where I saw Alex, eyes round with horror. He looked angry. He said,"I can't believe this." He then stormed out.

"Alex! Wait!" I screamed after him. He was gone. I looked down at my hands and started to cry.

I looked up to see Tanner smiling. "You'll get over him and then you'll have me."

I fake smiled and slapped him super hard across the face. I got up and strode out of the room, leaving Tanner with a red mark on his face.

Alex's POV

I can't believe it. Tanner and Allie? I was outside of Day in the Life, a cafe in downtown Portland. I always went here when I needed to think. I locked my car and walked inside. I waved to Sylvia, the owner. I slid into my favorite booth in the corner. A waitress came over and said, "The usual?" "Yeah..." I sighed. She walked away and I was left in peace. I pulled my laptop out of my backpack and opened up a word document. I typed out all of my thoughts. Anger. Betrayal. Allie. Allie and Tanner. Allie and Alex. The feeling of her hot breath on my neck when she slept. Allie and Nathan. Her hair. Her eyes locked on mine. Our first kiss. Paris with her. Sailing with her. How she looked sexy with slightly ruffled hair. How she entrusted me with her secrets. Her laugh. I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Allie's POV

"You need to fix this." Mrs. Donovan said to me.

"I know. I messed up. Where is he?" I asked.

"He went to that cafe around the corner." Mrs. Donovan said.

"He'll never forgive me." I said glumly.

"He loves you very much. If he loves you enough, he'll forgive you. I hope he does." Mrs. Donovan said, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to him. Go get him back."

Without hesitation, I ran out the door in bare feet, tugging my keys off the hook as i did, and sprinted to my car. I can't lose him.

Alex's POV

I slammed my head into the keyboard after my fifth cup of coffee. All of the stuff I had typed up took up 4 pages.

I missed her even more.

I cried silently to myself. I heard mic static from the stage. Open mic night apparently. I kept my head on the keyboard. I heard a girl say, "This is an apology to a special someone."

A guitar chord echoed through the mic.

"Cold shore, wind in my hair. I wanna go everywhere. Dark clouds, warm in your arms. You keep me out of harm. This is our song. This is our song. We singalong. To our song..." the girl beautifully sung. I looked up. In bare feet and sitting on a tiny wooden stool playing my guitar, was her. I smiled at her then turned it to a serious look. She sang the rest of the song, and at the end, the customers applauded. I bent over my laptop so she wouldn't see me. She never came over. I looked around. She was gone. Maybe I imagined the whole thing. I asked the women at the table across from me, "Did a girl just sing here?" "Oh yes! She was wonderful. She said it was for a special someone. Must have broken her heart, the coward."

I gulped.

"She just left."

I nodded. I knew it was over. Me and Allie. Allie and me. Allie and I. I and Allie. I love her. I just don't know anymore.

I packed up my stuff, paid my bill, and walked outside. I found a guitar case next to the door. "I love you" was written in red marker on it, with an arrow pointing around the building. I followed and found Allie sitting behind the cafe on a bench. She was looking down. I cleared my throat and she looked up. She smiled. She stood up. "I didn't think you would come" she said meekly. "Well I did." I said, having second thoughts, "Maybe I shouldn't have." "Wait. Before you go, I need to tell you something." she said.

"Alex, I love you. With all of my heart. Everything I said yesterday was true. I will never stop loving you. You're the one I want to be with. There is nothing between me and Tanner. He kissed me when my eyes were closed and I thought it was you. So I kissed back and it wasn't you. And you were so mad-" I kissed her. I was so overcome by what really happened. I was so happy. I kissed her as passionately as possible. Tanner didn't matter. I mattered. Allie loved me and no one else. She is my girl and no one is going to try and take her again.

A/N: REVIEW! Please give ideas! 


End file.
